my curse my hope
by Jen Belle
Summary: Severus knows what it feels like to be rejected he has had it all of his life. One drunken night with Harry Potter of all people changes that, even though he causes Severus more trouble than he is worth. Now with a child on the way he cannot go toward his death as planned, and even if he tried Harry will not let him. With both sides wanting his help what is Severus to do?mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Severus was tired. Tired of the lying, spying, and being something he wasn't. Not that the dark lord cared, or even Dumbledore no matter how much the headmaster claimed to be the epitome of goodness and light. To both his masters Severus was just a means to an end; not a human being with a heart and soul. Severus placed a hand around on his rounding belly this baby was his curse and salvation all wrapped into one. His only goal was to get this child into the world, and give it the best life he could. The land could rip open and the sky rain blood but he would not care. He was in his rooms sitting by the fire, and trying to think about the future he was three months pregnant with Harry Potter's child, which meant he had no future. Part of him wanted to go to the seventeen year old beg and beg for protection, but the fear of being tossed aside like a used dish rag stopped him.

It is not as if the teen no man would want him. Why would the boy who lived want a pregnant thing over twice his age, who was ugly to boot.

A drunken night had caused this problem as Lucius called it. No matter which side he was on Lucius was still his friend. He was the reason why Severus even went to the doctor. For two months he had been throwing his guts up. Narcissa knew what it was before the doctor said it. They promised to help him maybe they would until they learned the father; though he would take their help for as long as he could.

That stupid law meant if he didn't tell Potter before he gave birth he would go to jail, and the child would be born a squib because of lack of the father's magic. That is the reason why you never heard of unmarried witches having children it didn't happen. Even muggleborns had two parents even though many claimed that muggles couldn't have magic they do very little a glitch in their DNA meant they couldn't tap into it. Others muggle lovers claimed it was a glitch in witches and wizards DNA caused them to tap into it. Truly this was a chicken or an egg case, or more likely who is better than whom.

Muggles like his father called wizards freaks, while purebloods like Lucius called muggles scum. Severus was proud of being of Prince Blood, proud to be a wizard, of the power most muggles couldn't even dream of, but no matter what he was raised in the muggle world he could tell you about cars, why America was no longer a colony of England, and very much considered himself very much of a freak. You see Severus was a man but wasn't at least in muggle terms. He had no balls and where they should be he had woman parts till this day he couldn't think or speak the word truly for it. He was unable to father children, but he could carry them. He got monthly periods and had a slight womanly curve to his hips. He was short borderline petite, but lanky in a way that helped him pass for being a man. Still he wore overly large robes to hide his hips.

Even though his mother knew there was nothing wrong with him she took him to doctor after doctor to pacify Tobias. Severus hated the doctors hated how they looked at him as if there was something wrong with him. The tests any given appointment could be embarrassing, to uncomfortable, or even painful. Though as long as there was hope they could fix their son Tobias was sweet, kind, and gentle with his son, and wife. Holding his son as he cried of how he felt as if he were a pin cushion, and how the doctors called nurses in to look at the rare case how they looked at parts his teacher said people shouldn't.

Though the loving father was gone like a thief in the night once the answer was there was nothing wrong with him nothing to fix nothing to make it better, nothing to give him the son he should have had. No he was left with the freaky thing that was neither a boy nor a girl, so IT was nothing. Not worth love, care, kindness, or at times even food. Then Tobias started to beat him, and when Eileen tried to stop him a first pleading begging for him to stop, but when he wouldn't what was the five foot not even a hundred pound woman do, but turn her wand on him? He suffered like that for three years his father looking at him with scorn and hate, beating him after a night at the bar. His mother caving in on herself sometimes she would take care of him and other times she would ignore him as if he were a fly on the wall. Older boys at school called him a Nancy and one day they thought they would check. After that Severus was no longer able to go to school. His father wanted no to know what of a freak of a thing his wife had given birth to.

And when the black haired boy thought all was lost that maybe he should do what his father said, and go drown himself in the river, the boy of spinner's end saw a beautiful red haired girl causing flowers to fly in the air. Her sister called her a freak, and he thought she was like him a freak neither a he nor a she. When he went up to show her a way to make the flowers fly higher she said hi I am Lily what is your name?

**I shouldn't start a new story with not finishing my others, but I couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head. The others seem to be deathly quiet, so for now this is my focus. This is more of a get inside Severus's head chapter if anything, but I really do like it. He will have flashbacks of his past and what caused him to be pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

Severus was sitting with both Lucius and Narcissa one was on each side. He was at his dreaded healer appointment. Though it could be worse at least his healer was Andromeda, and not some strange healer. Because of him not having the father to draw magic from he was at risk. Andy came into the room if you didn't know it you would think her and Bellatrix were twins. Same wild black curls, and grey eyes, but while Bellatrix's were lit with sociopathic tendencies, Andy's shone with a bright caring light. The other fact was she was like him. But unlike him she had lived the life of a woman, and was proud of what she was- she was never taught to hate herself- unlike himself.

She patted his foot, and said ''easy now Sev I am not going to eat you''.

Cissa looked up and said ''it isn't like he would taste good he is far too lean for our taste''.

He smiled at the sisters it was an ongoing joke between the two-he was usually the subject of it not that he cared-well much.

''So what has this week been like Severus?''

Fine'', he mumbled.

Wrong Severus my sister told me you have either had chills or a fever, body aches, and even chest pains'', she said in a matter of fact tone. ''You need that father and you need him now''.

''I will ruin his life''.

So it is a student?'', said Lucius.

Severus said nothing he just looked down at his hands.

''Severus you weren't raped were you?'', questioned Narcissa.

He looked up and said ''no I was not. I wanted it I don't think he remembers, or is grossed out that he slept with a thing like me''.

''You are not a thing Severus or an it!" they all said at once.

''Just do the spell so I can be done with this'', he growled.

No Severus I will not! We are going to talk or you are going to see that mind healer again, and that is final! If will not for you, then for your son!'', growled Andy right back at him.

It is a boy'', he said as he looked up at her.

''Yes it is a boy and you do no good for him by living this way end the cycle for him, and for you.''

Is he like us'', he asked.

We will not if he is until he is born Severus, but please don't stress over it'', said Andy. ''And do not cause yourself anymore stress, and Lucius please hold back that thing you two are spying on. Severus doesn't need the stress, or to be hexed or cursed, go it brother?"

Yes madam I do'', said Lucius in a cheeky voice.

Lucius I stood you up at the altar, and put snakes in your bed when were kids, so boy do not mess with me'', said Andy in a sing song voice.

The snakes were a joke, standing me up at the altar was because neither of our father's would listen about that we would have happier children if we married people we loved not the most powerful'', barked Lucius. ''And how is Mr. Tonks?''.

He misses your talks'', said Andy.

''I do as well''.

Andy waved her wand over Severus. ''Shockingly you seem to only to be hurting yourself not him. Though soon it will hurt him as well''.

''I don't want to hurt him Andy''.

''Then contact the father I beg you Severus, for both your sakes''.

Severus was getting ready for bed, his hair was still wet from his shower hanging in his face and dripping down his back. Part of him just wanted to cut it get rid of it, but that stupid hex Potter put on him all those years ago would cause it just to grow back over night.

Once he was dressed in the thickest sleep set he owned he curled up under his blankets and went to sleep.

Flashback

Severus was swinging with Lily her long red hair blowing in the wind. She was telling him about her family's trip to London. How they went on a carriage ride, how Tuney threw a fit when mum bought Lily a stuffed horse and her just a thing of candy. Mr. Evans had asked Lily if she would trade with her sister.

So did you trade with her?'', he asked with a hopeful tone Lily always shared things like candy and other sweets with him. He was just terribly hungry. Father just wasn't letting mother feed at this point. When he was at the bar see was giving the bread heel or a small piece of cheese, but anymore and father would know. Then they both would be in trouble.

Yes I did Sev and Merry Christmas'', she said as she handed the bag of gummy worms to him.

He was halfway done before he came up for air. ''Sorry Lily did you want some".

''No Severus all for you, and come on my mum has some leftovers that need to be eaten''.

Severus was sitting by the fire place at home. He was ten at the time mother was out with her one friend Annie St. James, and father was at the bar as usual. Mrs. Evans had insisted that he eat dinner with them so for once he had a full belly. Then his father came in dragging an only somewhat awake woman. She had long blonde hair but was thin like his mother. She giggled ''he is so cute Tobias''.

''Come on sweetheart forget the boy, and Severus get up to your room!"

The woman let out another laugh as Severus ran up to his room. That night he heard strange noises a creaking bed, giggles, and his father saying ''shut it woman''. Later looking back on it Severus realized his father was cheating on his mother.

Severus was shopping for his things for Hogwarts he was finally going to get to go back to school. His mother was an okay teacher, but to go to real school was his one hope in his heart. He was going to get to do magic! And he wasn't going to get beaten for doing it. Lily had gotten her letter too; even though mother had made many snide comments that she wouldn't.

Then they were in the robe store. A young woman with shocking purple hair said ''I was waiting on you miss''.

''Good can we get on with it so we will not waste time?''

''I think your daughter would look great in a feminine cut''.

''No HE is a boy, so dress him like a boy''.

''Miss you are no longer in the muggle world and I am not a fool''.

''Come on Severus you are just going to wear mine''.

''The woman kept saying miss I will do them how you like''.

Severus's mother dragged him to the book store. Even if he didn't want to be a Slthriyn now he had no choice. And anyway Princes were always snakes so what did it matter.

Severus woke up in a cold sweat none of his dreams made any sense Lily giving him candy, his father bringing a woman home, his mother insisting to the seamstress that he was a boy not a girl? His chest hurt as well. Nowhere near like a heart attack, but a throbbing pain that wouldn't go away. He needed to talk to Potter Andy was right.

He looked at the clock it was 6:30 not worth going back to sleep. Grabbing his clothes he got dressed and went to the great hall for breakfast, which was going to dry toast, and weak tea neither of which he liked, but was the only thing he could hold down.

As he walked in he caught Potter staring at him, who poked the know it all, and said something to her which he could not hear. He sat down next Minerva and went to picking at his toast. ''Don't you want anything else Severus?''

''No I am fine.''

''Are you sure you usually eat more than that''.

I am fine woman'', he snapped at her.

''Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed''.

He muttered ''some woman should learn to shut it''.

She gave him this odd pained look, and went about her business.

He got up, and slowly made his way to his classroom he needed to get started he knew today was not going to be a good one.

**Not really any Harry in this one either. Word kept deleting and I kept rewording. This is far from perfect, but it is something that didn't want to be written. There will be more flash backs in later chapters. I have what I want Severus to be like he is the easiest character for me to wrap my head around. I understand the whys and hows. Harry is conflicting should be good or not? I honestly want to with him see how it goes. **


	3. Chapter 3

** I own nothing**

Severus felt sick almost as if he was going to faint. It was seventh year class and Potter was in it, but it was at the end of the day. He just had to get through it. And then everything went black.

Harry

Harry was trying not to cause his potion to blow up… was not an easy feat for him. ''Stir it'', muttered Hermione.

''I am''.

He looked down to see it bubbling. Ow shit'', he said under his breath. Then Snape fell to the floor Harry's potion was forgotten in favor of his downed professor. Dropping to his knees next to the man, Harry placed his hand on the raven haired man's forehead.

He muttered ''Snape you are burning up now let's get that robe of you''. Harry began to work on the many buttons when Malfoy can over, and groaned don't you have magic?

Malfoy unbuttoned the buttons with magic, and opened the professor's robe.

The sight before Harry shocked him. Snape was pregnant, not that wasn't possible he was a man! Maybe a beer gut like his uncle? No the rest of Snape wasn't fat if anything it was thinner than last year.''What is wrong with him?''

''Well when to people have sex if one is special they make a baby. Potter do not be dumb he is pregnant, and to test a theory place a hand on his stomach''.

''What why?''

''Because I have a theory, now do it!"

''Okay Malfoy'' and Harry placed his hand on Severus's small, but there bump. The raven haired man breathed in deep, opened his eyes, and felt a pull that felt as if it was in his very core.

Severus's eyes snapped open, and he looked straight at Harry.

Harry looked at the thin most likely not even 5'6 man. The truth was he couldn't be called a man, and Harry remembered why. It came back to him like a ton of bricks. The party, the fire whiskey, which he was never ever going to drink again- was pinning Severus Snape of all people up against a wall- kissing him senseless. The way the raven haired beauty looked at him once he was undressed as if he was scared of what Harry was going to do to him. But no Harry did not hurt the beautiful creature he made love to him.

Harry knew he should have known the after effects of their love making. And he had left the man alone for going on four months alone to deal with it alone. Severus was never going to be alone again until he sent Harry away. That was Harry's silent promise.

Harry whispered ''Severus easy no one is going to hurt you, you are safe''.

Draco said ''so you are the father, and I should hex you into the next century, you could have killed him''.

''Malfoy I was drunk I didn't remember all he had to do was talk to me''.

Please will you to be quiet and not fight over things'', muttered Severus.

''Severus how do you feel? Hermione is getting Poppy.''

''Potter so you remember, and what are we going to about this baby?''

''I don't honestly know Severus, other than I don't want you to get rid of it, but the truth it is all up to you whether you want me in his or her life. No matter what it is your choice''.

Severus what did you to yourself?'', questioned Poppy as she came in the room.

''I am fine Poppy I just need to rest.''

''That is for me to deicide young man''.

Severus had gotten the news as well as Harry by medwitch's orders they needed to touch skin to skin, and spend time together. He understood why, but now that he was lying in bed naked with Potter it made him a slightly bit uncomfortable, and the other was wet.

That last thought made him blush. Potter was asleep how could he? Severus did not know. He looked clearly at the man in bed with him Harry had black hair that seemed to stick up, high cheek bones, stubble on his chin. He ran his hand over Harry's cheekbone without thinking.

The other man woke up with a start, and said ''do you need anything Severus?''.

''No I am fine''.

''Okay, so when are we going to talk about this and well everything?''

''Can we both put some clothing on first if that is alright?''

''Okay sure.''

Severus slipped out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown, while Harry went for boxers and a under shirt. They both sat on the bed, but before Severus could protest he was in Potter's lap his back against the other man's chest.

Remember we need to touch as much as possible for him'' as Harry finished talking he placing his hand on Severus's small bump, which caused the other to turn a deep red.

Severus wiggled against Harry and whimpered.

Anything hurt Severus?'', asked Harry.

No nothing hurts'', moaned Severus.

''Then what is wrong?''

''Nothing''

I think I know,'' said Harry as he ran his finger over Severus nipple.

More'', moaned Severus.

Harry brushed his finger against his folds, and he about jumped off the bed it had been two months since he had done anything but touch himself- Severus much to most likely give his students shock- was not a virgin, and did have sex regularly.

''So you like that sweetheart, or does more sound better?''

Severus's dressing gown was yanked off buttons flying everywhere, but truth was he did not care. He was going to be touched there, and if he was lucky he was going to get what he was missing, was going to….

Severus woke with a start in a cold sweat. Harry was lying next to him snoring like a freight train. Severus wanted to scream that dream had felt so really, and he didn't get to get to the good part! He was horny as all hell.

He climbed out of bed maybe a shower would help. The cold wood floor made him jump, and he ran to the bathroom. He quickly turned on the hot water. Once he was under it he traced his left nipple with his finger, which caused him to moan loudly. He traced a finger down to his hip, and then rubbed his mound.

A whimper came out of his mouth. He teased himself by brushing his finger against his lips, and then he plunged his finger into himself. That was all it took it him to come hard.

Harry

Harry on the other hand was awake in the bed listening to the sounds in the bathroom with his hand tugging on his cock until he came.

So I guess I do like him'', thought Harry.

Severus

So I guess I do want him'', thought Severus. Severus placed his hand on his belly and said ''you will have two good parents I promise you my son.

Harry

Heard what Severus said and knew that he would be there for both his son and his son's mother. The two of them had to make this work no matter what. Come hell or high water Harry would take care of the ones he loved even if it meant ripping the sky open and watching the world fall apart. Or even which he thought was worse making nice with Voldemort. He knew that his promise meant he would have to marry Severus he just hoped he could still have the happy life he hoped for because wizard bonds were for life. And he hoped his father wasn't rolling in his grave….. well too much his father did hate Severus a lot, though Harry did not know why maybe he needed to ask Remus about it, or even Severus himself, but that would turn out too will most likely.

**I hope this turned out well I know it took longer than I thought. Severus is him instead of her, now when has sex he is fine with being treated like a woman. Even enjoys it, while Andy was raised as a woman. The age difference is not so much of an issue because of how long they live. My Severus was not and I repeat not in love with Lily Evans if anything he wanted to be her not have sex with her. I am not going to say anymore because then I will give my story away. Though I will say this Draco is like Severus and Andy. Please review I like hearing peoples thoughts on this. **


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Harry

Harry was flipping through a photo album he had found in Severus bookshelf, which was over flowing with books. Severus himself, or was it herself?'', thought Harry. What was Severus or more likely what would he rather be called? Harry knew in case of babies like Severus they tended to be hers unless there was no male heir, and in that case the child was a him until he married, and then he came out as a woman. Wizard pureblood culture was odd to Harry, but Severus wasn't a pureblood? His father was a muggle, so no pureblood culture is the reason.

Then a photo caught Harry's eye a girl with red hair was sitting next another girl that he had to assume was young Severus because of those ebony eyes. Severus in the photo was wearing an emerald color Christmas dress, with lace at the collar. Even white tights and Patten leather shoes. The red haired girl-who Harry thought looked a mighty lot like his mum- was wearing a white satin dress with a big red bow. Both children had a big smile on their faces, and were hugging.

Then Severus walked into the room with no heavy robes on Harry could see his pregnant belly. Severus was in a pair of sweats and a thin shirt.

Severus was this my mum?'', asked Harry as he showed Severus the photo.

Yes that is'', said Severus as he sat down. ''That was one of my favorite days from my childhood, though that night was the worst''.

''What happened?''

''My mother knew that I hated being a being a boy, or truthfully being called one. Now my father on the other hand wanted me to be a boy, and not be the way I am, so when he caught me coming home in your mum's clothes he beat me. He called me all sorts of things then beat my mother as well.''

''Sit next to me Severus.''

Severus sat down next to Harry, and placed his hand into Harry's.

Severus

He knew he had to talk to Harry to tell him the whole truth, but he didn't think he could letting the other man into his mind was his best bet, so he could show Harry all of it, but if it became too much he could kick him out of his mind, which with the alternatives he could not do.

He took a deep breath and said ''Harry I can't tell you everything but I can show you''. Remember he thought this is for your son.

If I am going to do this I want to hold you'', said Harry.

Severus nodded and slowly moved closer to Harry. Once they both were comfortable Harry muttered the spell.

Memories from Severus's mind.

Harry was drawn to one though it felt like Severus was pushing him toward it. Severus in the memory was no more than four in a hospital gown, and was in what looked like to a doctor's office.

A grey haired doctor came in the room, and greeted who Harry assumed was Severus's mother, who was a thin black haired woman.

And then said ''good morning to you Severus''.

He hiccupped and said '' good morning sir''.

''Now Severus I need to see what you look like down there''.

THE OTHER DOCTOR DID'', wailed the small child.

Calm down Severus Tobias Snape this doctor needs to see because he wants to help'', said Eileen.

Mummy the other doctor DID why can't he just talk to the other one?'' screamed the terrified child.

''Severus he cannot, now remember what mummy said about being a big boy?''

''I AM NOT A BIG BOY I am your baby please mummy''.

Daddy help me PLEASE'', begged the child.

Eileen jumped out of the chair and went over to hold her thrashing, pleading, begging, and screaming child down.

Once they got young Severus to calm down or at least be quiet the doctor snapped on a pair of gloves, and walked between the child's legs.

Harry was dragged out of the memory by Severus.

Harry screamed ''why did she do that to you why? When she knew you normal?''

Because she wanted to keep her husband Harry'', said Severus quietly.

''What happened next Severus?''

''The doctor got a little too handzy and I bled. Though the good thing is I never saw him again. I later learned he was jailed for touching little girls. I was just enough girl for him I guess''.

Severus was quiet after that eyeing his hands as if they held the secrets of the world.

''I can't allow you to see another today that was more painful than I thought it would be. I am going to go take a shower.''

Harry asked ''mind if I join you?''

''If you are just doing this because you feel bad for me I would rather you not, but if you really want to join me''.

Harry jumped up and followed Severus, who made his way to the bathroom. Severus stripped off his clothing on the walk.

Harry finally got a good look at Severus, whose skin was a pale creamy white, he had small breasts, no hair, but what was on his head. Harry yanked off his clothes as well and got into the shower.

Severus

Severus leaned back into Harry's touch as he washed his hair. Harry was not being sexual just touching and washing him, not that he did not enjoy that, but god didn't he get it what Severus wanted? He wanted to be touched yes, but taken made love that full feeling, he wanted to scream.

Harry ran his hand over Severus's right shoulder, and his tattoo, which was a copy of an Irish warriors.

I am guessing you have Irish blood in you?'', muttered Harry.

''From my mother, the Princes are still in Ireland, at least the last I heard.''

''So you don't talk to them I guess, why did your mother marry your father, and what about this tattoo?''

''No I don't talk to them, my mother was disowned because she was sleeping with Abraxas Malfoy of all people, though he was married and twenty years her senior, so when he found out she was pregnant he gave her the boot. Then she met my father in a pub, they both were plastered and got married that night. The bad thing is or funny, the month after he would have married her since his wife died. I got the tattoo the night after I took the dark mark, I was high on Merlin knows what and said I wanted an Irish tattoo. I am lucky I didn't end up with a four leaf clover!''

''Or a rainbow and a pot of gold! So are you and lord Malfoy brothers?''

''Yes we are half-brothers''.

''So you are a pureblood?''

''Yes I am and our son will be one of the first half blood Malfoy and Prince, my ancestors are rolling in their graves. I fear if you ever meet Abraxas's ghost he will scream at you for sullying his bloodline.''

''He didn't raise you though he has no opinion on our son.''

''Actually he sent me to school on his dime after my third year, and gave me the money to become an apprentice to one of the best potions master in England''.

He didn't raise you as his own though'', muttered Harry.

''My mother was the biggest one at fault with that, he begged her regularly to leave Tobias and marry him.''

''Would we be here today is she would have?''

''No Harry I would have been married off to some rich pureblood most likely Regulus Black, or your father.''

''My father, but he married my mum!''

''After his parents couldn't find a pureblood girl they liked.''

''You think they would have liked you?''

''If I would have been raised by Abraxas yes they would of. I would have been taught to be the prefect pureblood wife and mother.''

''Those are odd things to think about.''

I did not happen so stop thinking on it. Now I want to go warm up with some dinner and tea what about you?''

''That sounds go actually.''

Both men dried off and got dressed in cleaned clothes. Severus called for his house elf Jinny, who came with a pop.

''What would you like of Jinny master?''

''To go get us dinner for two.''

After a few seconds the elf popped back in with a loaded tray of food. One of the things that was on it was what looked to be a bowl of honey, ham, potatoes, eggplant, and a salad.

This is an odd dinner Severus'', muttered Harry.

Severus himself was already pilling his plate full of food as if he did not care that food did not go together. Then he said ''Harry cravings, and I promise it will taste good''.

Harry made a face at that. Then Jinny popped back in and said ''master Harry I forgot you dinner that is only master Severus's''.

A tray was placed in front of Harry and a pot of tea in front of Severus. On Harry's tray was pumpkin juice, steak and potatoes, salad, and ice cream.

They both dug in to dinner. Harry gagged when Severus poured honey on everything, but laughed when Severus started picking food off his plate.

Then they both heard someone come through the floo. Harry jumped up to either to attack or greet the person who was now in their rooms.

Thankfully it turned out to be only Dumbledore.

Who greeted both men, asking Severus if he was feeling better, and asking Harry if he was taking care of Severus?

Yes I have'', said Harry.

I feel okay'', said Severus.

''Well Severus you know you can no longer spy on Voldemort.''

Yes I do'', said Severus. ''And you must pull Lucius as well, I will not allow you to make my nephew take the dark mark.''

''Now Severus how are we to win this war without a spy?''

''There is one that aurror!''

''He is not trusted!''

''The dark lord wants Draco to be his bride!''

''Can't Draco find a way to make himself unwanted?''

''Then my brother will be killed!''

''There must be a way to go about this Severus.''

''For once you need to listen to me Albus.''

Harry wrapped his hand around Severus's hand, and said ''it is my job to get rid of that thing not Severus's, Draco's, or even Lucius's. You listen to me or I will take my fiancé and leave England for good. I will also tell my family to leave as well. England can drown in its own blood for all I care.''

Harry but….'', said Dumbledore.

''No butts I will not lose any more family to this blasted war, and that includes Draco, and Lucius!''

''They are not you family!''

''Severus's family is my family!''

Out! Out now! I said to get out!'', screamed Severus.

''I will come back to talk later you both''. Harry did not see Dumbledore's diseased dying hand. Severus placed both hands on his face, and just screamed. Once he had calmed down he said ''Harry fire call Lucius I will go get Draco we all need to talk''.

Lucius was called and then told to come through. Lucius sat down in the wing back chair by the fire while they waited for Severus and Draco to come back. Severus and Draco came back quickly walking as if fire was licking at their heels.

We all must speak about what is going on'', said Severus. ''Dumbledore wants to turn everyone in this room into some sort of sacrificial lamb. My pregnancy means I can't be, but you Lucius can be, and so can Draco, Harry on the other hand has been since I heard that stupid prophecy. Harry's parents were as well. We must get Narcissa and Granger, and leave this god forsaken rock.''

''But…''

''Yes Harry he has a plan for your dear friend as well, and Weasley is in on it! Here is the letter you must send to Granger no go do it. Our lives are at stake!''

Harry did what he was told as Narcissa was called and came through the floo with her came a small boy and girl. Neither was older than two and looked to be twins.

Both children ran to Draco crying mama. Somehow he managed to hold both children in his arms. Both had white blonde hair, blue eyes and enough freckles that Harry questioned if they had Weasley blood in them. Harry thought back to three years ago how Draco was supposedly homeschooled for a year now he knew why, but would a pureblood who was supposed to stay pure until marriage, lose his virginity at fourteen? To a Weasley at that. Harry thought about how Severus talked about what being a pureblood woman was like, and how since Draco was to the Voldemort's bride he was like Severus.

Close your mouth Potter, you might end up eating flys'', muttered Draco. ''And yes they are mine, and yes they have Weasley blood, and yes I was raped by Bill Weasley that summer seems he has a thing for blondes! I am not less than anyone though, and Selina and Leo are my children not his! He cannot have them, nor shall I be his bride, nor that thing's bed warmer! I am not a prize in this war that must be won I am my own person who shall live my own life how I see fit, and it does not matter what anyone thinks about it.''

Both babies started to scream. Draco started to speak softly saying ''mama is so sorry my angels, mama didn't to upset her babies''.

''So do you consider yourself a her or a him?''

''Her if it matters Potter''.

''So what dorm do you sleep in?''

''My own Potter, it helped when Selina and Leo were nursing.''

Hermione was then let in by Severus while Andy, Ted, Remus, and Tonks arrived by floo.

Ted said ''I guess from you actions our choice has been made for us''.

Yes it has my old friend'', said Lucius. ''The elves know where to take our things, we all explain once we get there.''

Where?'', questioned Harry.

Ireland Harry'', said Hermione.

''You knew Hermione about this plan?''

''Since last year Harry though you getting Severus pregnant has sped things along a bit.''

Draco will take the babies through first then Severus, then Harry, then Hermione, then Andy, then Narcissa, then Tonks, then Ted, then Remus, and I will go last the room is warded heavily, so we are not in any risk of being stopped does everyone understand?'', asked Lucius.

Yes they all said.

Once Harry went threw he was greeted by a house elf who said ''the others are in the sitting room master Harry''.

Harry found Severus and Draco on the floor playing with the twins. He looked at Severus and said ''me and you have some talking to do, I think Draco can let us know if anything goes wrong?''

''We can go to our room Harry, and angels do behave for your mama.'' Severus started to walk toward their room and Harry followed. Once they reached it Severus started pulling out night clothes for both of them.

''I don't know about you Harry, but if we must have this talk I want to do it in bed.''

''Bed is fine.'' Harry and Severus stripped out of their clothes, and got ready for bed. Severus himself groaned his back ached.

''We can have the talk in the morning Severus I want to make you feel better.''

Harry

Harry went to the bathroom to grab the oil he had told Severus to strip, and lay on the bed face down. Once he found what he was looking for he went back to Severus who was laying on the blankets face down and yet still looked very sexy. Harry wanted to nothing more than to lick along his spine until he begged to be fucked, but he didn't know if Severus wanted him that way, or if not Harry was going to end up having the sex life of a monk.

Harry warned Severus that at first the oil would be cold, and then poured a good amount on his back. Harry went work at Severus's neck first, though his long hair was pulled away. Severus started making sounds that was between a groan and a moan. Once Harry had reached Severus's lower back he was pleading to be taken pleading to be fucked.

Sweetheart are you sure you want me to?'', Harry whispered in Severus ear.

''Merlin yes, please take me.''

Harry laid Severus down on his back, and stripped off his own clothes. Then he started to lick and suck on Severus's neck. The sound of the beauty's whimpers in his ear caused Harry to hurry up. Severus gripped him like a glove. ''So, so good'' was all he could say.

Severus on the other hand wrapped his legs around his waist and said ''move or I am going to slap you''.

Harry did as he was told to fucking Severus with all he had. After they both had come Severus said ''so I think this thing might work out''.

Harry just laughed at that one, and said ''I think you are right love, I think you are right.'' After he got his bearings Harry spelled them both clean, and helped Severus under the covers. Harry held on to Severus as if his life depended on it. A lot had changed in less than two days, but no matter what happened next at least now he knew what those odd dreams about the black haired faceless woman, who wasn't truly a woman at all. They were about Severus his most hated professor was now his lover and mother of his unborn son. A man he trusted with his life wanted to send a father no mother to her death, and that woman's father along with her. Where did Severus fit on though? He would think on it tomorrow the bed was too warm, Severus felt too good in his arms, and he was just too tired to think….

**This is the longest and mean longest chapter I have ever written for any story. A lot has changed in this one though. You got to me Draco's twins, and who isn't in the right. And I finally wrote a lemon for this story! It isn't the greatest, but they have been dancing around each other so there you have it. I can't decide if I want Bill to have done what he did by choice or was forced though he did still marry Fleur just sooner. Draco to me in this story is the comparison to give you what Severus could have been.** **Draco knows what his role is and does it like Andy, but while Severus at least at this point only wants to be the woman in bed. Though that will change over time during the story as he learns that being what he is does hold him back, but a gift. Please review guys send me a pm if you want to I enjoy talking and would love another's insight.**


End file.
